


Let’s do this

by Rowaelin_Spideychelle



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: All characters besides Gina and Ricky are minor characters, Angst, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Endgame Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gina Porter has commitment issues, Mutual Pining, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaelin_Spideychelle/pseuds/Rowaelin_Spideychelle
Summary: When it comes to Ginas romantic relationship with Ricky Bowen  nothing is concrete. No matter how much she wants to, she can never do it, until one day she does.Five times Gina Porter can’t do it, and the one time she can.
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Let’s do this

FIFTEEN / SIXTEEN

They were on his bed, on a late Friday night, feet near the headboard and eyes on the laptop screen playing Beauty and Beast to learn more about their characters for the upcoming spring musical, when he randomly decided to throw a gummy worm at her face.

“Ricky!” And he laughed, hand covering his mouth, preventing the half chewed gummy from splattering out, not expecting her to swipe her finger across the melted side of her chocolate bar and slide it across his nose. 

According to her, his face was priceless, with a tad of chocolate to go with his expression. Eyes large and face sticky, he tackled her, tickling the areas he knew were sensitive, making her squeal in protest.

“Ricky! Stop it! That tickles!!!” and he didn’t, continuing to tickle her all around, until her shirt started riding up, and his rough hands grazed the soft skin of her side.

He stopped, arms holding him still as he hovered above her, breathing heavily and eyes dark. She however, was breathing light and fast, eye wide and body frozen, words unable to come out her mouth.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, and wasn’t given an answer, just a wide-eyed look. So he lowered his lips closer to hers, slowly, in case she was to stop him, and she did.

“No, stop. I can’t do this.” And that was all Ricky Bowen was left with before Gina Porter ran out the room and started running home.

SIXTEEN / SEVENTEEN

They were in his horrendous orange car driving somewhere, at least that was what’s he told her. The ride was quiet, comfortable, and a little awkward as show-tunes played softly in the background. Her fingers were fumbling with the hem of her skirt as she looked down at her crossed legs when they arrived at the skate park where they had their first (real) conversation.

“We’re on a date and you brought me here?” And he shrugged, a dopey smile on his face, “Something wrong with that? I thought it was a good idea.” She smiled, hands fidgeting behind her. “We come here almost every week. But no, nothing wrong at all.” 

His eyes crinkled as his smile widened and he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. “Come on, I’ve set something up.” 

They walked around a corner and Gina was revealed to a picnic spread on the concrete floor, cushioned by a large blanket and surrounded by battery operated candles, and she gazed in awe, her heart fluttering and cheeks flushed. 

“Do you like it? I’ve never planned a picnic before so I hope it’s alright.” He grinned, pulling her towards the basket, sitting on the blanket. “It’s more than alright. Thank you.”

They sat there, quietly, enjoying each others presence when Ricky laughed, making Gina’s brows furrow. “What?”

“You’ve got mayo on your nose.” And he bright his thumb up to her face, wiping it off. He was closer, his wight leaning on the arm closer to her. He wasn’t smiling anyone, he was just staring, at her eyes, at her nose, at her lips, oh.

And that’s all she thought before he put his hand on hers, smiling all goofy. And she couldn’t help but feel bad as she pulled away. “I’m sorry, this was a mistake, I should have agreed to do this.”

Ricky stood up right after she did, running after her. “Wait Gina! At least let me take you home!” And she turned around and shook her head. “No, I need to think. I’ll see you on Monday.”

And that was all Ricky Bowen was left with before Gina Porter ran out of the skatepark and left him standing there.

EIGHTEEN/ NINETEEN 

He was sitting in the second row, smile big and hands clapping as she walked down the stage to get her diploma. The pumping heart in her chest leaping for joy, she did it, she graduated from East High, and she could finally live her dreams.

She walked back down and found her seat, right beside Seb’s and a few chairs away from Ashlyn, she found herself smiling at him, giving him a wave. (Giving E.J one too, because he thought she was waving to him.) He smiled back, propping up two thumbs ups before clapping as Carlos walked up to the podium.

The ceremony itself wasn’t very exciting, a long boring speech from the principal and a valedictorian that ended his speech with “Let’s get wasted!” (No one applauded, besides this one nerdy guy who yelled out a whoop!)

The After-party however, was insane. The house belonged to the richest guy from their grade. The place reeked of alcohol five minutes after the party started. Ricky was following behind her as they made their way through the crowds of people, finding a semi-quiet place in the kitchen.

“This looks exactly like my after-party, let’s just hope someone doesn’t get thrown in the pool.” Ricky laughed out, leaning against the countertop. “So, how’s it feel like to be free?”

“ Scary, like I’m not going to know what’s going to happen next.” She admitted, refusing the half-drunken red solo cup some random dude handed to her. 

“ That’s the thing, you don’t. But don’t worry, you’ll always know where I am.” Gina couldn’t help but stare into his eyes, maybe it was the stench of alcohol getting to her, or the bright white light shining in her eyes, but those dark brown orbs seemed to drag her into him, or something did, because she fell against him as if she lost her balance.

“ Whoa there, you OK? You haven’t even had anything to drink.” And she blushed, body leaning against his, and before she knew it, he kissed her.

It was intoxicating, she couldn’t stop kissing him back. The feeling of those soft yet dry lips roaming against hers was exhilarating, incredible feeling, weird.

Her hands went up to his neck, playing with his curls. It felt different, it felt right, no, it shouldn’t feel right.

She pushed him off of her, rubbing her hands on her face. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.”

And that was all Ricky Bowen was left with, when Gina Porter ran out of the house and left him standing there.

NINETEEN / TWENTY

Ricky was nervous, he stood before the chapel, watching as other guests made their way in. His mom was getting married, to Todd (who he found out wasn’t that bad.) 

Gina wasn’t late, he was just waiting for her early, ready in his groomsmen tuxedo, messy hair combed back. He fumbled with the cuffs of his sleeves, the heat of the summer sun getting to him. 

Five minutes past, and he was running a little behind as the ceremony was to start in ten minutes. His eyes started to search the streets, looking for the girl who made his heart flutter.

“Sorry I’m late! Traffic was a mess!” Ricky turned around confused, that wasn’t who he invited... “Nini? What are you doing here? Where’s Gina?” Nini gave him the same confused look, furrowing her brows. “Gina said you needed a date, completely platonic though. I thought she told you.” Ricky gave out a sigh, heart sinking a little. 

“Oh, did Gina say why she didn’t come?” slight disappointment shining through his tone. Nini smiled sadly, “No, but I’m sure it doesn’t have anything to do with you. Now if I’m correct, you should be in there by now!”  
Ricky turned his lips upwards, ready to answer when his phone made a sound.

I’m sorry, I couldn’t do it. Have fun - Gina

“Ricky! Hurry up! You’re up next!” 

And that was all Ricky Bowen was left with before Nini Salazar-Roberts pushed him into the chapel and Gina Porter wasn’t there.

TWENTY ONE / TWENTY TWO

They were sitting in a booth at a local bar with Big Red and Ashlyn across from them. Casual conversations took place with the occasional bad joke from Big Red.

The couple before them were holding hands underneath the table (Gina could tell because those two hands never made it in the table, and she didn’t want to assume the worst)

Gina and Ashlyn were having a conversation about college when Big Red tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder. “Hey, you’ve got anything to say?” Ashlyn looked confused for a second before a big smile came across her face. 

“Well since you guys are our best friends, we decided you guys should be some of the first to know. Red proposed!” And that was all Gina heard before a stunning sparkly ring was being waved before her face.

“Wow guys! That’s amazing! I’m so happy for you guys!” Ricky smiled, putting his drink down before high-fiving Big Red. Gina on the other hand wasn’t as excited. 

“That’s great guys. Um, I realized I have to go.” And that was all she said before grabbing her purse and running out the bar.

“Oh. She’s definitely upset, is she not happy for us?” And Big Red shook his head, “That’s not it, but she definitely looks upset.”

Ricky grabbed his wallet and put down a 20, “I’ll find out what’s wrong, sorry about that. But super excited for you guys!” And Ricky ran after Gina.

When he caught up to her, she was leaning against her car, curled up, and hands rubbing her face.

“Hey what’s wrong?” He leaned besides her, squatting down so they were the same height. “They’re so perfect. Whenever I do anything, it’s never perfect.” He pulled her arm over to him, so they were hooked into each other, and her head fell to his shoulder.

“That’s not true, you just don’t see how perfect you are.” She snorted sadly, shaking her head. “I’m not perfect, I’m far from it. I’ll never have what they have.”

“That’s not true either, even if it was, you’ll always have me.” She laughed a little, picking up her head to look at him.

“I guess I do.” Her hand went up to his chiseled jaw, playing with the stubble on his chin. He watched her, her eyes falling to hIs lips. And she kissed him.

It felt just as it did last time, two years ago. That feeling never leaving him. It was drowning him, and he willing to let it.

They stood up together, Gina turning around so Ricky was leaning against the door of her car. Her hands in his hair, his fingers pulling her chin towards him. Then she stopped and pulled away. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this. I’m sad and vulnerable, I’m going to do something I’m going to regret.” Ricky stood there, barely registering what was happening. 

“Goodbye Ricky.”

And that was all Ricky Bowen was left with, as Gina Porter drove away in her car leaving him standing there.

TWENTY TWO / TWENTY THREE

They were in his room, her on his bed, he at his desk. They were working in silence, on separate things, when Gina Porter asked Ricky Bowen a question.

“Have you ever been in love?” The question startled him, as he wasn’t expecting her to speak, neither expecting the question.

“Oh, um yeah. I have, twice.” He said, wheeling his chair over to the bed. “I think I’m in love” and Ricky‘s heart sank. “Oh, who is it?” 

She laughed, noticing he didn’t get it. “Are you in love with me?” Now it was his turn to smile, looking into her eyes. “Yeah, is it that obvious?” 

“ I think I’m in love with you.” And Ricky‘s eyes widened, his smile large. He jumped onto his bed, lying besides Gina, arm propping his head to look at her. “Really?” 

“Yeah, and I think I’m ready to admit it.” She looked back at him, smiled just as big. “ wow, all it took was five years of me pining for you.” She giggled, staring into his eyes, hand reaching out to find his hair.  
She giggled, staring into his eyes, hand reaching out to find his hair.

“Are you sure you want to do this? We’ve had a problem with you running away.” He said lightly, though not jokingly.

“Yeah, I am sure. I’m tired of running away.”  
And with hearing that, his smile was the brightest it had ever been. He rolled on top of her, arms holding him up. “So are we finally going to do this?” 

“Let’s do this.” And she leaned up and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be appreciated!!! Finally getting back into fanfic writing!


End file.
